Rousing Hydradrive Monarch
}} | reconstructed_lore = yes | ja_name = アローザル・ハイドライブ・モナーク | romaji_name = Arōzaru Haidoraibu Monāku | trans_name = Kình Lực Đế Vương Thức Tỉnh | alt_names = Arousal High Drive Monarch | fanart = SalamangreatPyroPhoenix-Fanart.png | image = | ja_image = RousingHydradriveMonarch-JP-Anime-VR.png | image_nc = RousingHydradriveMonarch-JP-Anime-VR-NC.png | attribute = EARTH | types = Cyberse / Link / Effect | atk = 3000 | link_arrows = Top, Left, Bottom, Right | effect_types = | vi_material = 4 Quái thú Liên kết "Hydradrive" | material = 4 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters | ja_material = | vilore = Trong khi ngửa mặt trên sân, lá này cũng là Hệ THỦY, HỎA, và PHONG. Nếu một người chơi sắp Triệu hồi Thường hoặc Đặc biệt một (số) quái thú cùng Hệ với lá này, họ phải Triệu hồi nó trong Thế Công. Chuyển CÔNG của tất cả quái thú khác trên sân cùng Hệ với lá này thành 0, đồng thời phủ nhận hiệu ứng của chúng. Nếu lá này được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt từ Bộ bài Phụ lên sân của bạn: Bạn có thể đặt 4 Hydradrive Counter lên lá này. Trong Giai đoạn Chính (Hiệu ứng Nhanh): Bạn có thể loại bỏ 1 Hydradrive Counter từ lá này; gieo xúc xắc sáu mặt, và nếu đối thủ điều khiển một (số) quái thú ngửa mặt trong Vùng Quái thú của họ có cùng Hệ tương ứng với kết quả, gửi nhiều nhất có thể các quái thú đó vào Mộ, và nếu bạn làm thế, gây thiệt hại cho đối thủ bằng với số quái thú được gửi vào Mộ x 500. ● 1: THỔ ● 2: THỦY ● 3: HỎA ● 4: PHONG ● 5: QUANG ● 6: ÁM. | lore = While face-up on the field, this card is also WATER, FIRE, and WIND-Attribute. If a player would Normal or Special Summon a monster(s) with the same Attribute as this card, they must Summon it in Attack Position. Change the ATK of other monsters on the field with the same Attribute as this card to 0, also negate their effects. If this card is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to your field: You can place 4 Hydradrive Counters on this card. During the Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can remove 1 Hydradrive Counter from this card; roll a six-sided die, and if your opponent controls a face-up monster(s) in their Monster Zone with an Attribute that corresponds to the result, send as many of those monsters to the GY as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of monsters sent to the GY x 500. ● 1: EARTH ● 2: WATER ● 3: FIRE ● 4: WIND ● 5: LIGHT ● 6: DARK | ja_lore = | appears_in_vr = 073, 095 | decks = Bohman | anti-supports = * DARK * EARTH * FIRE * LIGHT * WATER * WIND | archseries = Hydradrive | supports_archetypes = | counter = Hydradrive Counter | action = Sends from your opponent's field to your opponent's Graveyard | stat_change = Treated as multiple Attributes | life_points = Damages your opponent | summoning = | misc = Die roll }}